1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel reaction product and to a motor fuel composition containing the same, more particularly, to the reaction product of maleic anhydride, a hydrocarbon-substituted mono primary amine or a hydrocarbon-substituted mono primary ether amine and a heterocyclic compound, and to a motor fuel composition containing the same.
As is well known to those skilled in the art, fuel compositions typified by gasoline and alcohols, which are to be considered for commercial use, must possess low corrosion activity. With many fuel compositions containing minor amounts (i.e., from 1-10%) of short chain alcohols, this is not the case. The methanol-gasoline mixture has a high corrosion activity which causes the metallic parts that the fuel mixture comes in contact with to corrode and rust. The corrosion, if left unchecked, would continue to the point where the engine's effective life is shortened considerably. Because of this major drawback, the use of methanol/gasoline has been limited.
It would be desirable to provide an improved methanol/gasoline motor fuel composition which mitigates or overcomes the problems encountered heretofore.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a novel motor fuel additive and motor fuel composition which will prevent or reduce the corrosive nature of a motor fuel that contains a minor amount of short chain alcohols.